The Story Of Us
by wooaahhoorse
Summary: Joy Keenan lives with her father and brother, with no knowledge of where her mother is. But then she met someone on the way...


**Author's Note:**

**It's my first time writing. I wrote this about two months ago but I couldn't find a right time to upload it as I'm very busy at that time. And not only time but also I do not have guts to publish it. But here I am…. Again, I'm not really good in English , so if there's any mistakes, please send a message ( I don't really know how fan fiction works actually) so I could correct them.**

**EDIT: I would like to thank my friends for helping me out with this story.**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Bones. But I wish I did.**

Staring out of the bedroom window, Joy Keenan wondered where her mother was. Her dad has been telling her that her mom went to England for a business trip but she never came back. She'd been thinking about her mother, what was she doing? Or where is she at right now?

She went over to her bed stand , there was a framed photograph of her family, her mom, dad, and her brother. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her dad came in.

" Hey sweetie, breakfast is ready."

" I'm not hungry, Daddy."

Max then sat beside her.

" What's wrong?" He put his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

" I just want to know when Mommy is coming back."

Max tucked a strand of Joy's hair behind her ear then said " Mommy's coming back soon sweetie, lets eat first, then I shall bring you to the new museum. Kyle needs to be there in an hour time."

" Really daddy?" asked Joy.

"Yes, for real." Max replied.

"Yay!" Joy screamed then ran around her room.

Max was smiling. For him, it was a beautiful thing to see his daughter happy. But the thought of his wife, Christine, also made him feel sad because Joy will never meet her mother again. He needed to tell Joy about what exactly happened to her mother, but he is still trying to find the right time, when Joy mature enough so that she will understand.

Max thought about Christine, Joy looked exactly like her. Both of them had pretty blue eyes with soft skin and brown hair. He loved Christine more than anything. But things happen for a reason.

Joy was as happy as ever when she heard that her dad was bringing her to the museum. For a second there, she didn't even remember the conversation about her mother. Joy then smiled and went over to the closet. She picked out her favorite white trench-coat that her mother bought her a year before and ran downstairs.

**Northern Lake High School**

_Students of Northern Lake High School must attend this trip to the newly opened museum in Washington D.C. This trip is to allow students to gain more knowledge about US History. Details are shown below:_

_Venue: Lincoln Memorial Museum_

_Time: 10a.m.-3p.m._

_Date: 8th August 1983_

_Kindly call our school authorities if there is any further questions _

_Yours,_

_Mr. Richardson_

_(Principal of Northern Lake High School)_

Max read it to make sure where the venue is so he could drop Kyle there. While Joy was sitting at the dining area, eating a piece of bread with strawberry jam, she stared at the clock, tick…tack…tick…

Joy blurted out: " Dad, when are we leaving?"

Max answered " Soon sweetie, give Kyle a few minutes then we'll leave okay?" he gave her a warming smile.

Joy nodded and continued on eating her bread. Kyle came down after a few minutes.

Max: "All ready?"

Kyle and Joy nodded.

The sun was shining brightly, reflecting onto their heads. They could smell the fresh grass and air. Joy, Max and Kyle squinted as the sun was too bright. They tighened their shoelaces and went into the car. On their way to the museum, Max had driven down the highway road I-47. Joy looked outside of the window, she was amazed by how beautiful and big the world is. Normally, Max would bring Joy and Kyle out to the beach every Sunday morning. After Christine left, Max was too busy with his work , so Joy and Kyle were forced to stay at home. Its been a while since Joy went out, so she was very, very excited. They then reached Washington after a 30 minute drive.

"Hey Daddy!" Joy called out. She leaned forward " What is that? Is that a big house?"

Her Dad craned his neck, trying to see around as there was a minivan blocking the way. " Honey, that's the Jeffersonian Institution, it's where doctors work and solve crime." answered Max.

" Can we go there Daddy? After all we're already in Washington." asked the excited Joy.

Max then gulped and said " Next time honey, we have to go to the museum, remember?"

" Yeah , Okay Daddy." Said Joy in a sad tone.

While Kyle was at the back of the car seat reading his comic book, all of them kept silent until they reached the Lincoln Memorial Museum. It was a very big building, much bigger than the white house. Joy was amused to see what a big building it was. She was so excited that she was shaking in her seat. Max dropped Kyle off first, they bid goodbye and he went to find a suitable parking space nearby.

Max then stepped out of the car, followed by Joy. They walk hand in hand over to the museum. The entrance was big , Joy even froze , staring at that museum in disbelief. _WOOOAH. _ This building is in the form of a Greek Doric temple and contains a large seated sculpture of Abraham Lincoln and inscriptions of two well-known speeches by Lincoln,. Standing before Max and Joy, there was a smiling friendly man holding those entrance tickets. He was dressed in a uniform, black haired, dark skinned. He greeted Max and Joy.

" Hello , may I help you?" . " Yes young man, I'll take two tickets please" said Max. The man then tore two pieces of paper and handed them to Max. " Right in sir" He smiled.. . Upon entering, each architectural feature becomes a new element of architectural allusion. Flanking the steps as they approach the entrance are two buttresses each crowned with an 11-foot tall tripod carved from pink Tennessee marble by the Piccirilli Brothers.

_HOLY CRAP IT IS BIG. _ Joy and Max's jaw dropped. It was so big and beautiful. There are collection of artifacts and other objects of scientific, artistic, cultural, or historical importance.

Joy enjoyed looking at those scientific stuff compared to the cultural and historical ones. Max and Joy continued on walking around the museum. After an hour, Joy started to complain saying that her leg hurt. Max lead her to a bench in the museum.

" Daddy I'm tired. Can I sit here for awhile?" Max hands her a bottle of grape juice and a piece of butter bun.

" Oh yeah anything honey. I'll go look around while you sit here. Don't go anywhere Princess! Promise?" Joy sips on the grape juice.

" Yeah I will." They both pinky swear and Max left to explore the museum.

Then came a batch of boys from Kyle's elementary school. They we're all talking to each other, two by two. Joy was staring at each of one of them. Some of the boys are bald, some of them are blond ,even brunette. Then there's this boy alone at the back of the line. He was dressed in a white shirt and a long black pants. His hair was neat compared to the other boys and there was something in his hand. Joy squinted at him. He stopped and stared at Joy.

He then started the conversation

" What are you looking at?"

" Umm.. Nothing?" Joy answered nervously

" Yes you we're looking at something." The boy replied

" Okay. Yes. What's in your hand?" asked Joy

" Oh.. it's just a small meteor rock that my teacher gave just now"

" Cool. Can I see it?"

" Sure" He handed the rock to Joy.

Joy examined the rock. Then she looked up at that boy and asked him " What does a meteor look like? I've never seen one before."

"There's a figure of it in the science chamber. Want to see it?"

" Of course! That'll be great." Joy hands the rock back to him.

Joy then jumped up and threw her box of grape juice into the dustbin and followed that boy. Joy then remembered what her father had told her to. She thought about it. Why Not? It only takes a few minutes to see the rock and she'll run back to the bench before her father comes back. She then followed the boy.

It didn't take a long time to reach the science chamber. As she entered the chamber, it is full with figures and information about stars and galaxies. Joy was so caught up with those pretty planets that she tripped over a dislocated step. Then, she felt someone grab her shoulders to stop her from falling.

"Woah, are you alright girl?" he asked.

" Oh yes, I'm sorry. I did not see that coming. "

"Are you sure?"

" Yes. I am." She then stood up.

Seeley then broke the silence. " Isn't this awesome?" he looked up to the stars.

" Yeah. It's pretty." Joy responded.

He then asked Joy " By the way, we never introduced. What's your name?"

" Joy. Joy Keenan." She replied. " How about you?"

"Umm.. It's Seeley. Seeley Booth"

They both shook hands.

" Seeley. Hmmm.. can I call you Seal?"

"Seal?! Like the Seal Seal?" Seeley then frowned.

" Yeah, its okay if you don't like it." Joy smiles at him.

" Seal it is then." He smiled back at her.

Joy never had a friend before. Seeley was her first. She was homeschooled, she had no friends except for her brother, mother and father. Since her mother isn't around, she spend most of her time reading books, watching TV.

Joy then snapped out.

" Seal, I have to go now. What if Daddy's worried?"

" Lets go back then before your Dad scolds you ."

They ran as quick as possible to the bench where they first met. By the time Joy reached the bench, Max was already there.

" Oh Joy! You gave me a shock there! Where did you go? You almost gave me a heart attack !" He ran towards his daughter and hugged her tightly.

" Seal brought me to the science chamber, he was showing me a meteor." said Joy.

" Who's Seal?" Max asked.

"That Boy!" Joy points towards Seeley.

Seeley was standing there, feeling awkward. He then smiled and waved his hands towards Max and Joy.

" Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers? Did he hurt you or anything?"

" No Dad, He's a nice boy! He even saved me!"

" From what?"

" I almost fell, he was there to grab me Daddy."

" Okay sweetie." Max then hugged her again. " We have to go now, I'll bring you to The Royal Diner for lunch. We can get hamburgers and fries, and I know how much you love fries. Don't you?"

" Yay Daddy!"

"Lets go then."

Joy then stared back at Seeley. He was still standing there.

" Daddy, can I talk to Seal for a moment?"

"Mmm, make it quick okay?" Max responded.

"Sure Daddy."

She walked towards Seeley.

"Seal, I have to go now."

Joy looked sad from Seeley's point of view.

" Will we ever meet again?" asked the boy.

" I don't know Seeley… I really don't."

"Here" He hands out the rock that he showed Joy earlier. " Take this."

" The meteor that your teacher gave you? No I can't seal, it's yours. Stealing isn't good, that's what my mother taught me."

" It's not stealing you Silly." giggled Seeley. " Just take it, as a token of our friendship."

" A token?"

" It's just a symbolic thing to represent out friendship. Take it please." Seeley begged now.

" If you say so." Joy hands out her hand.

Seeley then gave Joy the rock. Their hands touched. Both of them stared at each other. Seeley was staring into her blue eyes _gosh she's beautiful _he thought.

Max then interrupted " Sweetie! Lets go! Time's up."

Both of them snapped out. Joy kept the rock that Seeley gave into her coin pouch and ran towards her father. Seeley looked at her go. He then whispered to himself,_ Goodbye Joy._

**_Please review! pretty please! _**


End file.
